1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers having multiple uses and, more particularly, to a combination working tray and sterilization case for medical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of dentistry, it is common practice for a dentist to use multiple hand-held instruments when working in a patient's mouth. Generally, these instruments have elongated cylindrical bodies with opposite ends shaped to provide a particular function.
When a dentist uses the various instruments, a tray is required to organize and hold the instruments. Trays in common usage today simply provide a planar support surface upon which the instruments rest. Thus, unless the tray is resting on a perfectly level surface, the instruments tend to move under the influence of gravity, and generally tend towards disorganization.
After using the instruments on one patient, the dentist is required to sterilize the instruments prior to using them on the next patient. Typically, steam sterilizers expose the instruments to high temperature steam, thereby effecting sterilization. However, if the instruments are handled to remove them from the steam sterilizer, the sterilized condition will be lost.